Cliques
by HyperBeamGO
Summary: Teens are so predictable. Always grouping in cliques. Pbj


As people very well know, as children go through the marvelous changes of life, they begin to find themselves and who they are. They figure this out by going into cliques of different people. Finding themselves, through them. Then as they bury themselves deeper into the cliques, they begin to frown down at other groups of people who don't agree with them and how they look at everything. So why bother getting to know others if they aren't the same as them? Right?

That's just how it works in the world. No matter what people do, they can't stop their children from going into a world of their own. Whether their child becomes some non-conformist goth child, internet dweeb, or major stoner. It doesn't matter, because eventually, they'll all separate from their little cliques, and when they find out that their all alone in the world, they'll have no choice but to find some other group. Anyone will do really, just as long as the person isn't alone anymore. Even if the person was from a group that they totally hated, or at least had no desire to make contact with.

But that doesn't stop them from interacting with them. Of course this isn't entirely true for everyone. Some people just so happen to be shy. They could admire a person, but never build up the courage to talk to them. They will sit there and hope that the person will turn in their general direction, see them and at least acknowledge that they exist. The most that they could hope for is a smile or the person coming up to the and just saying, 'Sup'. That's all they could ask for. But this isn't how Tavros was.

Tavros Nitman wasn't sure what kind of clique he was in. All he knew was they didn't mind being friends, or being seen with a paraplegic. Actually compared to half of them, he almost seemed like a normal human being. The group was small but filled with what a lot of people called weirdoes. A girl who loved, dressed, and acted like a cat. A boy, who he easily made the mistake as a man, acted as her body guard, and was freakishly strong. Then there was the other kid. Angriest guy he had ever meet. In all honesty he blamed it on the lack of sleep that the kid got, but he did mean well.

This one time some kids were blocking the ramp to the school entrance. Tavros had politely asked them to move, but they ignored him, and stayed there. One of them had even gone as far as telling Tavros to just use the stairs. That's when Vantas had appeared out of nowhere and blew up on them. Gave them a lashing and went as far as punching the one in the face. Oh course in an instant the schools security guard was outside and yelling at everyone to break it up. And with Vantas being so small the guard didn't believe the victims of Vantas's out lash, and attack. Especially when he placed himself behind Tavros's chair and began pushing the boy up the ramp. From that moment Tavros gained his first friend. Karkat may have been angry and pissed off about god knows what, but he wouldn't hesitate to defend Tavros.

After that. Karkat introduced the boy to all his friends. Which wasn't a lot, and they, in Tavros's opinion, some of the weirdest most outcast group he's ever seen, but they seemed happy, and accepted Tavros. What more than a teen ask for then acceptance? That's all it takes for a person to fall into a clique. They look at people differently if they aren't in their clique.

Now there was this one clique that many frowned down on. Even their own parents frowned on their habit. Drugs introduce kids into a world of hell. If you don't have self-control, shit will happen to you. Marijuana was no different. It's just an addicting drug that doesn't harm the user as much. It's really more of a relaxer. Hell even doctors prescribe the substance to their patients, if their pain is too great.

Tavros didn't care for the stuff. He also frowned down on the habit, and found it a rather odious habit to do. So why he didn't hate this one user was beyond him. There was a rather nice area outside the school where the majority of the schools population hung out at before school, lunch, and after school. That's where this one kid always hangs out, along with a few other stoners. They sat in a circle and would proceed to pass a blunt around to each other. Tavros never paid them attention, until one actually succeeded in capturing his attention. Honestly, he thought it was just because he was wearing clown makeup. Black and white clown makeup to school. All Tavros could think of, was how many kids are going to make fun out of him. It wasn't till later did he learn he was actually entertaining them. He remembered rolling out of class and saw a circle of students surrounding the tall boy. As curious as Tavros was he didn't bother approaching the group, but he did want to know what he had said to make them all roar in laughter.

Later throughout the year Tavros got more and more curious. He asked Nepeta who he was. She just giggled and announced him as Gamzee. Though Tavros had never seen her hang out with him, she did know a lot about him. Apparently he was a real good guy who just liked making people happy. He was stoned 24/7 and a real likeable guy. Tavros wasn't sure why, he just really wanted to meet Gamzee. Even if Tavros didn't approve of what the boy did, Tavros just wanted the chance to talk to him. Of course he wouldn't openly admit it. He was far too timid to meet him. Nepeta however asked him several times if he wanted to meet Gamzee ever since he asked about him. Tavros always replied no with a blush, and she would giggle and give him a sly look.

When a child is in a clique, it could take weeks, months, even years for them to finally talk to someone outside of their group. For young Tavros, this was proving a fact. He liked Gamzee but was far too shy to even mutter a 'hi'. He was okay with it though. Maybe never talking to Gamzee would be a good thing. Then the one day everyone was gossiping on the biggest rumor. When everyone is gossiping to even people they hate, it could only mean the rumor was big, and very important for everyone to need to know. This particular rumor was about Gamzee. He was in a bad mood, due to not getting a hit, or his daily dosage today. How this was important, Tavros wasn't sure.

All he remembered was when class was over he had accidentally ran over some kids foot. Even with an apology, the kid yelled profanity at Tavros, and bitched about how Tavros was useless. Clearly something had set the boy off earlier, whether it was a bad grade, or a break up, cause for no reason should he be this angry and resort to violence. He actually went as far as pushing the paraplegic boy. Tavros couldn't defend himself. Normally this is where Karkat, or even Nepeta, commanding Equius to attack them, would come in a defend him, but they were nowhere in sight. It was just Tavros and a sea of student who began to circle around, waiting to see if the boy would physically hurt poor little Tavros, and he was. His arm stretched back, with his fist balled up. He was actually going to punch Tavros.

Children join cliques to avoid being bullied. If their alone, they can be the easiest target. When joining a clique, they at least have other to defend them, and ward off a bully.

Where were Tavros's friends? Getting ready for their next class, and Karkat was sick that day, so he couldn't meet Tavros like he normally did. He was all on his own for this one. Closing his eyes he lifted his arms to defend himself. The sounds of gasps filled the hallway, but Tavros didn't feel the impact of the punch. Lowering his arms and opening his eyes, he saw that his offender was on the ground holding his face. Blood was pouring from his nose, and he looked ready to piss himself as he stared up at Tavros's defender. It was a rather flattering moment for Tavros. Gamzee looked rather graceful straightening himself out and staring down at the boy. His clown makeup was smudged, and his hair was more a mess than ever.

Now even though Tavros had never once talked to Gamzee, he knew Gamzee had a lazy way of talking, but now, he sounded as if he had to separate personalities. He would say one sentence in a calm manner, then scream the next, making everyone jump. It was terrifying. The scariest thing Tavros had ever seen, and he's seen scary. Like that girl Vriska that was currently expelled. She was the boogie man in a child's dreams, but right now, Gamzee was the scariest, and could give Vriska a run for her money. The kid had scurried up and ran through and opening in the crowd. The circle was slowly stepping back away from the crazed clown, giving him all the room he needed, while his eyes scanned the crowd, daring any of them to mess with him. The tension suddenly thickened when he turned and stared down at the unmoved boy in the wheelchair. His stare was still full of rage and he looked like he was ready to murder the poor shaking boy. Breaths were held, there was no movement. Everyone just stood and waited.

Tavros was shaking like a leaf, and on the verge of tears. Gamzee was the first to make a move, and everyone gasped, there wasn't a single student who was watching this, that didn't gasp. Gamzee had placed a hand on Tavros's head, and gently ruffled his mohawk. This action confused Tavros to the point where he was left with a head full of confusing questions, and you'd almost think he would develop Stockholm syndrome. A tear ran down his cheek and Gamzee instinctively lowered his hand to whip the tear away. Confused meet hatred that was slowly fading away, but the moment was ruined. Two boys pushed their way through the crowd and pushed Gamzee away. Both telling him in frenzy, that they got some, and dragged the boy off. Once Gamzee was out of sight, the students exited the circle and quickly went to their classes. Tavros just stayed there on the spot, replaying everything that just happened.

It wasn't till the next day did Tavros's group ambush him with questions. Tavros was part of the morning's rumor. For all those who didn't catch it at the end of the day, yesterday, was hearing about it bright and early. Karkat was in more of a rage than ever, and Nepeta was on the verge of tears and ready to give the command to Equius to find the boy and beat him. That's the nice part of cliques. There always ready to help you out when you ask, or attack when you give the command. Tavros however wasn't aggressive, and wasn't looking for revenge, much to his friends' disappointment.

Not all cliques just talk to people in their group. Some like talking to everyone and anyone. Some just like having acquaintances. Karkat happened to be an acquaintance of Gamzee. Secretly they were best friends but Karkat didn't like admitting it. So when Gamzee approached them, there was no tension. Just Karkat greeting Gamzee with a series of insults that Gamzee only laughed off. Once greetings were done Gamzee's full attention was on Tavros. Tavros was shocked that Gamzee had been the one to approach him and ask if he was okay after yesterday's happenings. Even when Tavros had assured him that he was, the stoned clown continued to hang around and make small chat with him. In a way this is what Tavros wanted. A chance to talk with Gamzee.

So what was the problem with befriending Gamzee? Absolutely nothing unless you have a problem with someone wearing clown makeup, and smelling like weed, talking to you all the time. Tavros began to even wonder why Gamzee would make it his mission to find the boy each day just to talk to him. It always left the boy puzzled, why someone would do that, but at the same time Tavros was glad. Never before had he ever been so glad to see someone. Seeing Gamzee just brightened up his day. It's almost hard to explain what he felt when he saw the older boy.

Eventually Gamzee had made his way into their little clique. He still got high every day, but he spent much more time with Tavros then anybody he knew. Nepeta started calling them adorable, and other students started whispering. Gamzee and Tavros were inseparable. The best of friends anyone had ever seen. Hell they were more than best friends and half the school knew it, but them. Some found it rather adorable. Others were disgusted. Then there some that just didn't care. Gamzee was liked by many students in the school, and when they saw him with Tavros, they didn't mind what so ever, but it was clear as day that Gamzee liked Tavros, and Tavros liked Gamzee. The two just didn't admit it yet, and everyone was waiting for the day when they would admit it. It was just something everyone was ready to see and start gossiping about.

Funny thing about cliques. They don't last. Cliques are just a childish thing that happens depending on who they friend first. Normally cliques start forming in middle school and begin to end around senior year of high school. You could say it clicks in everyone's head that after their final year, they'll never see each other again. Even the best of friends will lose contact and go off their separate ways. So when senior year comes around, everyone puts aside their petty differences and starts getting along, and realize that while they were too busy hanging around their own group, they missed out on meeting other great people, and now it's too late.

When Gamzee finally confessed to Tavros, everyone automatically knew they'd be together even after high school, and probably till one of them dies. Their coming out was indeed the gossip of the day, and there were people who gossiped up until their senior year. Their relationship was just so adorable innocent; people couldn't help but stop and stare at the adorable duo. Gamzee had fallen for an outcast, and Tavros fell for a stoner. With Tavros being the shy individual, it was unlikely he would have ever talked to the stoner, but look at him, look at them now. Always together being the adorable pair they are.

Thanks to the mysterious guest for telling me the correct term is clique. I saw that and just laughed at myself. Whoops that was embarrassing. Oh well. Stay clean kiddies.


End file.
